Little Princes(repost)
by YunJae Paradise
Summary: "Namanya Kim Jaejoong"...YunJae (Prolog)
1. Chapter 1

_**Tittle : Little Princeses**_

_**Author : NaraYuuki**_

_**Genre : Romance? Family?**_

_**Rate : M (mungkin ==")**_

_**Cast : UmmadanAppa ^_^ and The Others**_

_**Betta Reader : Metha Sari**_

_**Disclaimer: : They are not mine but this story is mine**__**,**__**NaraYuuki**_

_**Warning : Yuuki**____**masih**____**butuh**____**banyak**____**belajar. Kesalahan**____**ejaan**____**dan**____**pemilihan kata harap**____**dimaklumi, Miss Ty bertebaran, Penceritaan**____**ngebut.**_

.

.

_**Baca Warning**____**nya**____**dulu, ne!**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

Terinspirasidari Manga berjudul_OkaneGaNai (No Money_), karyanShinozaki, Hitoyo (Story), Kousaka, Tohru(Art). Hanya terinspirasi, bukan berarti Yuuki benar-benar jiplak atau ceritanya sama persis dengan tu Manganya….

.

**Happy Read ^_^ **

.

.

.

Dia datang satu tahun yang lalu kerumahku. _Hyung_ yang membawanya kesini. Entah dari mana _hyung_memungutnya. Dia sosok yang sangat lembut, polos dan juga baik hati. _Hyung_memperlakukannya seperti boneka seorang putri yang terbuat dari porselein mahal dan rapuh. Setiap keluar rumah _hyung_selalu memerintahkan Yoochun _hyung_dan Junsu _hyung_untuk menemaninya, padahal aku saja tidak pernah diperlakukan seperti itu.

Iri?

_Yeah_, wajarkan kalau aku iri? Dia mendapat perhatian yang melimpah dari _hyung_ku melebihi perhatian _hyung_padaku padahal aku adik kandung _hyung_sendiri.

_Hyung_tidak memberikannya kamar mewah, tidak. _Hyung_hanya memberikan kamarnya sendiri pada dia.

Mereka tidur satu kamar! Asal tahu saja….

_Yeah_, mereka juga melakukan hal itu…, _you know what I mean_. Dan aku pernah memergoki mereka.

Usianya menginjak 19 tahun ketika dia datang, wajahnya sangat wajahnya terlalu cantik untuk ukuran seorang _namja_, namun terlalu tampan untuk ukuran _yeoja_. _Androgini_?Apapun istilahnya aku tidak jelas kehadirannya membuat rumah kami yang selalu senyap seperti kuburan ini terlihat sedikit lebih berwarna sejak kehadirannya.

Aku tidak pernah tahu kenapa dia mau dating dan tinggal disini?_Hyung_ tidak pernah mengatakan apa alasannya. Dan dia sendiri tidak diijinkan menjawab pertanyaan yang sering terlonta rdariku itu, _hyung_melarangnya.

_Overprotective_?

Begitulah…..

Usiaku 26 tahun, 2 tahun lebih muda dari _hyung_ ? Jung Changmin. _Hyung_ku?Tentusaja Jung Yunho…. Iya, Jung Yunho yang Yunho yang wajahnya sering menghiasi majalah bisnis, Jung Yunho pengusaha muda yang sukses, Jung Yunho yang sangat dingin dan .Jung Yunho yang itu.

Tapi _hyung_ku akan berubah menjadi lembut bila berhadapan dengannya. Ah, jangan lupakan sikap manja _hyung_ yang selalu hyung tunjukan bila bersama dengannya. _Hyung_seperti anak TK ketika bersama dengannya.

Oh, dia? Namanya?Apakah aku lupa memberitahumu?

Namanya Kim Jaejoong.

…

…

….

**TBC**

.

.

Wednesday, December 12, 2012

6:30:23 AM

NaraYuuki


	2. Chapter 2

_**Tittle : Little Princeses**_

_**Author : NaraYuuki**_

_**Genre : Romance? Family?**_

_**Rate : M (mungkin ==")**_

_**Cast : UmmadanAppa ^_^ and The Others**_

_**Betta Reader : Metha Sari**_

_**Disclaimer: : They are not mine but this story is mine**__**,**__**NaraYuuki**_

_**Warning : Yuuki**____**masih**____**butuh**____**banyak**____**belajar. Kesalahan**____**ejaan**____**dan**____**pemilihan kata harap**____**dimaklumi, Miss Ty bertebaran, Penceritaan**____**ngebut.**_

.

.

_**Baca Warningnya**____**dulu, ne!**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

Terinspirasi dari Manga berjudul _OkaneGaNai (No Money_), karya Shinozaki, Hitoyo (Story), Kousaka, Tohru (Art). Hanya terinspirasi, bukan berarti Yuuki benar-benar njiplak atau ceritanya sama persis dengan tuh Manganya….Kedepannya ceritanya bakal melenceng Jauh.

.

.

_**Happy Read ^_^**_

.

.

.

.

"Hueeeeeeeeeeeee…. Hiks…. Hiks…. Hueeeeeeeee…."

Oh, _okay_…. Suara tangisan itu mulai mengganggu konsentrasiku yang sedang bercinta dengan kekasihku, apalagi kalau bukan makanan?

Plak! Dengan santainya _Dolpino__hyung_menjitak kepala berhargaku._Aish_! Si pantat bebek itu mau carigara-gara denganku rupanya. Aku tidak mendapatkan julukan _LordVoldeMin_tanpa alas an.

"_Yah_!Changminie _pabo_! Lihat apa yang kau lakukan pada Joongie?!" omel _Dolpino__hyung_, siapa lagi kalau Junsu _hyung_ yang memiliki suara melengking sedashyat lumba-lumba?

"_Waeyo__hyung_?Tuan putri itu kenapa lagi?" tanyaku tidak acuh.

"_Yah_!Tidak bisakah kau berbaik hati sedikit Jung Changmin?Apa salahnyamenemani Joongie sebentar, hah?"

"Ck…. Telpon saja Yunho _hyung_dan suruh pulang! Bayi besar itu pasti akan berhenti menangis."

Plak! Lagi-lagi si _Dolpino__hyung_menjitak kepalaku yang tidak berdosa. _Aish_, menyebalkan sekali dia!

"JUUUUNNNNGGGG CHAAAANNNNGGGGGMIIIINNNN _PAAAABBBOOOO_…."

_Well_. Aku merinding mendengar suara _Dolpino__hyung_, aura iblis pembunuh tiba-tiba saja menguar dari dirinya, "_Arraso_.Aku harus apa?" tanyaku. Menyerah kalah _eoh_?_Yeah. Dolpinohyung_kalau sudah marah kadang lebih menyeramkan dibandingkan dengan raja iblis siapa yang kumaksud raja iblis? _Hyung_.

"_Kajja_!" entah bagaimana sinar menyilaukan berpedar dari tubuh _Dolpino__hyung__. _Moodnya benar-benar susah ditebak.

"Mau kemana _hyung_?"

"Chunie kan sedang menemani Yunho _hyung_, jadi kau harus menemani Joongie sampai mereka pulang, _ne_…."

"_Mwo_?" tanyaku, "Lalu _hyung_sendiri mau apa? Kenapa bukan _hyung_saja yang menemani si Tuan Putri itu?"

"Aku juga sibuk Changminie…."

Ku hela napas pasrah. Ck…. Sejak kedatangan si Tuan Putri Kim Jaejoong yang lebih sering dipanggil Joongie itu, rumahku benar-benar seperti sirkus. _Okay_, usianya memang masih 19 tahun, masih terlalu muda, tapi bukan berarti dia bisa bertingkah manja seperti anak TK, kan? Ugh…. Ketika Yunho _hyung_tidak di rumah, Yoochun _hyung_dan Junsu _hyung_ yang menemani kalau ke-2 _hyung_sepupuku yang bertugas sebagai _bodyguard_ sang putri itu sibuk maka akulah yang harus menemaninya. Menyebalkan! Masa aku harus mengurusi anak kecil?_Hell_, usiaku sudah 26 tahun!

"Jadi, aku harus apa?" tanyaku ketika Junsu _hyung_menyeretku menuju dapur. Entah apa yang akan terjadi nantinya.

Selama ini aku tak begitu tahu apa saja yang dikerjakan oleh sang putri bila di rumah, aku terlalu sibuk dengan kekasih-kekasihku yang menggiurkan, makanan.

"Kau cukup menemani Joongie, Minie."Jawab Junsu _hyung_. "Kemarin malam Joongie mendapatkan buku baru dari Yunho _hyung_."

"Buku apa?Kenapa membuatnya menangis seperti tadi?"

_Dolpino__hyung_hanya tersenyum. Begitu sampai di dapur aku terbelalak kaget melihat apa yang terjadi. 5 orang _maid_terkapar pingsan di lantai dapur. Oh, jangan lupakan kekasih menggiurkanku yang tengah berada di atas meja itu! Woah, membayangkan kue berwarna-warni itu masuk dan meleleh di dalam mulutku membuatku meneteskan air liurku.

"_Ish_! Jangan seperti akan kecil Minie! Menjijikkan!" sindi r_Dolpino__hyung_.

"Hehehehehehe…." Aku hanya memasang senyum bodoh andalanku.

"Joongie _chagy_…." _Dolpino__hyung_menghampiri sang putri, mengusap kepalanya lembut. Ck….

"Hiks…. Suie _hyung_…. Hiks…. Hueeeee…."

"_Uljima ne_…. Minie akan menghabiskan semua kue buatanmu."

"_Jinja_?" _doe eyes_itu menatapku penuh binary kebahagiaan membuatku tidak tahu harus bersikap apa? Ah, pantas sajaYunho _hyung_bias bertekuk lutut pada bocah ini.

Tapi…

Tunggu dulu!

Apa tadi yang dikatakan oleh_Dolpino__hyung_? Semua kue itu buatannya? Buatan Kim Jaejoong? Buatan si _Little Princes__es_? _KOJIMA_!

"_Well_, Minie…. Kau hanya perlu menghabiskan semua kue buatan Joongie." Jelas _Dolpino__hyung_, "Para _Maid_sudah tidak mampu lagi memakan makanan sebanyak ini jadi mereka pingsan seperti itu. Aku yakin dengan bakat alami perut karetmu itu kau akan…."

"_Yah Dolpino__hyung_!"

"Hehehhehheehe…. Nah, silahkan menikmati. Kalau ingin mencariku, aku ada di ruang kerja Yunho _hyung_. "Dengan seenak makanan yang masuk keperutku si _Dolpino__hyung_pergi begitu saja dengan sang putri yang masih menatapku dengan _doe__eyes_nya itu. _Aish_!

"Jadi Minie _hyung_mau menghabiskan kue buatan Joongie?" tanyanya.

"_Ne_." aku mendudukkan diriku diatas kursi empuk, langsung berhadapan dengan para kekasih tercintaku, "Kau sendiri yang membuatnya?"

Si tuan putrid cengeng itu menggangguk, ugh…. Imut sekali…. Seperti seekor anak kecil yang minta dielus. Oh, tapi aku masih sayang nyawaku tentu saja. Aku ingat bulan lalu ketika tetangga kami dengan _pabo_nya memeluk boneka porselen Yunho _hyung_, dan dengan malangnya tetangga kami itu masuk rumah sakit karena dihajar oleh Yunho _hyung. Poor_….

"Yunie belum pulang, jadi saying kalau kue buatan Joongie tidak dimakan."

"Lalu kalau Yunho _hyung_pulang dan kuenya aku habiskan, bagaimana?"

"Joongie akan membuatkan kue untuk Yunie…."

_Omo_! Yunho _hyung_, apa yang sudah kau lakukan pada otak tuan putri polos ini? Ck…. Pasti Yunho _hyung_sudah mencuci otaknya. Ah, aku harus minta nasihat pada Yunho _hyung_ agar aku mendapatkan satu yang seperti Joongie ini biar aku bias makan enak tiap hari.

_Wait_!

Aku memanggilnya Joongie?

Hehehehhe, aku rasa aku mulai apa-apa kalau mempunyai kakak ipar lebih muda dariku asalkan aku bias makan enak tiap ….

.

.

.

Umma : Yah! Dasar anak durhaka! Ini FF YunJae, kan? ManaYunJae momentnya?

Yuuki : Mian Umma, belum saatnya…. (Pasangwajahpolos)

Umma : Huh! Dasar anak durhaka! (Lempargolok)

Appa : Boo, sabar Boo….

Umma : Hue Yunieya…. Hiks….

Yuuki : (NgerekamYunJae moment) *Plak!

.

.

Oh, Okay, abaikan dialog gaje diatas ne!

.

.

.

Thursday, December 13, 2012

8:45:26 AM

NaraYuuki


	3. Chapter 3

_**Tittle : Little Princeses **_

_**Author : NaraYuuki**_

_**Genre : Romance? Family? (Ga ngerti soal beginian)**_

_**Rate : M (mungkin ==")**_

_**Cast : Umma dan Appa ^_^ and The Others**_

_**Disclaimer: : They are not mine, but this story is mine NaraYuuki**_

_**Warning : Author baru, masih butuh banyak belajar. Kesalahan ejaan dan pemilihan kata harap dimaklumi, Miss Ty bertebaran.**_

.

.

.

Ah, pemandangan yang kurang lebih sudah setahun belakangan ini selalu ku lihat setiap kali pulang ke rumah _Jung's._mungkin tak ada yang akan menyangka kalau pengusaha muda sesukses Jung Yunho bisa luluh berhadapan dengan seorang anak kecil. Em, Kim Jaejoong sebenarnya sudah berusia 19 tahun tapi sikapnya yang manja kadang membuatnya terlihat seperti anak kecil.

Aku ingat betul kejadian yang terjadi setahun yang malam Yunho dia selalu pulang tengah malam karena kesibukannya tapi malam itu turun dengan lebatnya. Selain itu Yunho membawa orang lain gendongannya seorang remaja tengah tertidur pulas dengan luka memar disekujur tubuhnya dan kepala yang terlilit perban.

Sosok malaikat yang terluka itu begitu damai dalam gendongan Yunho….

Waktu itu Changmin mengamuk pada Yunho karena membawa orang asing ke rumah mereka. Kata-kata pedas Changmin masih ku ingat sampai sekarang…

"_Hyung_!Kenapa membawa orang asing?Bagaimana kalau dia merampok kita?Membunuh kita?Memutilasi kita?_Hyung_! Pikirkan dulu apa yang kau lakukan! Seperti bukan Jung Yunho saja…."

Ah, aku ingat apa yang saat itu Yunho lakukan. Jung Yunho, yang biasanya bisa menyelesaikan masalah dengan kepla dingin mengusap wajahnya kasar, pandangannya kosong, tak menggubris ocehan sang dongsaeng.

Sejujurnya aku sendiri tidak tahu siapa itu Kim Jaejoong dan kenapa seorang Jung Yunho mau membawanya pulang ke rumah sekarang aku tak tahu dan tak bisa menemukan Junsuieku tersayang yang mengetahui jawabannya, namun si _Dolpin_ yang menggemaskan itu enggan menceritakan hal yang sebenarnya bila aku bertanya padanya. Dia hanya menjawab…

"Chunie, nanti kalau sudah saatnya kau pasti tahu…."

Benar-benar membuat penasaran….

Apakah aku lupa mengenalkan diriku?

_Well_, namaku Park Yoochun, sepupu Jung Yunho dan Jung Changmin. Harusnya mereka memanggilu _hyung_ karena _Appa_ mereka adalah _dongsaeng Umma_ku, tapi si Jung Yunho itu tidak pernah mau memanggilku _hyung_ hanya karena usiaku lebih muda satu tahun darinya. Ck…. Sepupu durhaka! Aku bekerja pada Yunho sebagai tangan kanan dan _bodyguard_ untuk …, aku sendiri tidak tahu kenapa Yunho sangat menyayangi Jaejoong lebih dari rasa sayangnya pada Changmin yang merupakan adik kandungnya sendiri. Sempat aku berpikir kalau Jaejoong itu adalah anak haram Yunho dan kekasihnya, tapi itu tidak mungkin mengingat usia Jaejoong yang sudah sebesar ini walau tingkahnya setingkat anak TK =="

Heran, kan kenapa aku yang notabennya adalah sepupu Yunho tapi justru bekerja padanya? Akan aku ceritakan sedikit kisah kelamku dan mengenal Junsu? Junsu adalah '_mantan namja chinguku', umma_ Junsu adalah dongsaeng _umma_ Yunho dan Changmin. Sama sepertiku, Junsu juga satu tahun lebih muda dari Yunho, usia Junsu beberapa bulan lebih muda dariku, dan jujur saja aku sedikit cemburu padanya yang sangat menyayangi Jaejoong, seperti Yunho.

"Jaejoongie _chagy_ mirip adik kecil untukku Chunie…."

Itulah yang dikatakan oleh Junsu saat aku menyatakan kecemburuanku ketika dirinya sangat dekat dan memperhatikan Jaejoong.

Kembali kepersoalan, kenapa aku yang notabennya adalah sepupu Yunho tapi justru bekerja padanya?

Bertahun yang lalu terjadi sebuah pembunuhan dipesta yang diadakan oleh mantan presiden tuaku, orang tua Junsu dan orang tua Yunho serta Changmin 200 orang meninggal dalam insiden penembakan yang dilakukan oleh teroris yang dendam pada mantan presiden Korea itu, termasuk orang tua kami.

Dalam semalam kami ber-4 menjadi yatim piatu.

Kami dirawat oleh _haraboji_ Jung, yang satu tahun kemudian meninggal karena yang lebih tua dari kami mengambil alih semua bisnis keluarga untuk menyambung hidup pertama perjuangan kami sangat melelahkan, namun berkat tangan dingin Yunho kesulitan dapat kami atasi sampai sekarang.

Itulah sedikit cerita pahit dan getir yang pernah kami alami.

Sekarang kembali ke pemandangan yang kurang lebih sudah setahun belakangan ini selalu ku lihat setiap kali pulang ke rumah _Jung's._ Ah, aku yakin kalian bisa menebak pemandangan apa itu….

Jung Yunho, masih setia memeluk '_malaikat yang terluka'_ itu sejak lebih dari 10 menit yang lalu. Ku lihat wajah Jaejoong karena malu atau karena sesak napas ya?Dasar Jung _pervert_! Tidak pandang tempat, main tubruk jasa. Dasar….

"Ck, bisakah kalian hentikan adegan _lovelydogey_ kalian sebelum mataku iritasi?" celetuk si _Food monster_, Changmin.

Plak! Dengan penuh cinta _Dolpino_ kesayanganku memukul kepala Changmin dengan baki, ah mungkin sebentar lagi kepala Jung bungsu itu akan benjol.

"Yah _Dolpino hyung_!" pekik Changmin.

"Minie, jangan seperti itu ne!"Suieku yang menggemaskan tersenyum bak iblis penjaga neraka pada aku heran kenapa aku bisa jatuh cinta pada _namja_ berkepribadian unik seperti itu.

"Ck…. _Aish_! Kalian orang aneh yang bisa meracuni otakku." Gerutu Changmin.

"Chunie…. Bukankan Yunho _hyung_ dan Joongie terlihat begitu romantis? Mengingatkanku waktu kita masih pacaran dulu…."

"Yup, asal Yunho tidak membuat Jaejoong hamil saja." Sahutku asal.

Jangan binggung _okay_! Dijaman yang serba modern ini kehamilan pada diri seorang _namja_ tidaklah _Dolpin_ku sudah 2 kali mengandung buah cinta kami, sayangnya Tuhan belum mempercayakan seorang anak pada kami sehingga 2 kali pula Junsu mengalami keguguran.

"Yunie _ya_…. Joongie bisa mati kalau Yunie memeluk Joongie seerat ini…." Rengek Jaejoong.

"_Jinja Boo_? Ah, _mianhae_…. Yunie terlalu merindukan _Boo_ Jaejoongie…." Senyum Yunho.

_Well_, jangan heran _okay_! Jung Yunho yang terkenal sebagai _killer ice_ kutub utara itu bisa berbicara dan bertingkah semanis ini hanya jika berhadapan dengan seorang Kim Jaejoong. Catatatlah kalau perlu! Dan apa itu _Boo_ Jaejoongie? Sejak kapan Jung Yunho yang kaku dan dingin itu bisa mengucapkan kata semanis itu?OMG, Kim Jaejoong benar-benar sudah mencuci otak Jung Yunho.

"_Kajja_! Joongie sudah memasakkan makanan enak untuk kita ber-5." Ucap Jaejoong penuh semangat. Kadang aku berpikir apa jadinya dia kalau ingatannya kembali.

Apakah aku belum mengatakan kalau Jaejoong mengalami amnesia?

Baiklah, aku minta maaf._Jeongmal mianhae_….

Sedikit bocoran. Tiga hari setelah Yunho membawanya kesini Jaejoong sadar, dan dia sama sekali tidak ingat apa yang sudah terjadi. Jaejoong tidak ingat siapa dirinya, dimana tempat tinggalnya dan siapa saja keluarganya. Yunho…. Yunholah yang memberitahu Jaejoong tentang nama aslinya, usianya dan sedikit tentang dirinya sebelum mengalami amnesia. Mungkin luka dikepalanya yang mebuatnya mengalami kenapa dia bisa terluka di kepala seperti itu?Aku sendiri juga tidak lagi yang ku katakan, yang mengetahui detailnya adalah Jung Yunho sendiri dan Junsu.

"_Yah Dolpino hyung_!Jangan mencuri makananku!" lengkingan suara Changmin membuatku tersadar dari lamunanku.

Aku hanya tersenyum melihat Suieku berebut makanan dengan dirumah ini ada seorang koki profesional namun entah kenapa kami lebih menikmati makanan buatan karena rasa masakannya mirip masakan _Umma_ kami sehingga kami selalu manantikan suasana makan malam di rumah seperti ini.

"Bisakah kalian diam?"

Ah…. Suasana menjadi hening begitu Yunho buka aura dan kharisma seorang Jung Yunho tidak perlu diragukan.

"Chun, soal tadi…."

"_Yah_ Jung Yunho! Tidak bisakah kau memanggilku _hyung_?" protesku ketika Yunho seenaknya memanggil namaku.

"Aku lebih tua darimu!Panggil aku _hyung_!" perintahnya, "Soal tadi, lupakan saja! Aku tidak tertarik…."

"Soal apa?" koor Junsu dan Changmin.

"Merenovasi vila yang berada di Jinan." Jawabku.

"_Boo_, apa kau sudah mempraktikkan resep di buku yang ku berikan padamu kemarin?" tanya Yunho. Tatapan matanya menghangat menatap _namja_ yang masih berusia 19 tahun itu.

Jujur saja, aku lebih suka Yunho yang seperti ini daripada Yunho yang seharian tadi ku lihat di kantor. Kenapa?Karena Yunho yang sekarang lebih terlihat seperti manusia.

"_Ne_, semua kue buatan Joongie dihabiskan oleh Changminie _hyung_." Jawab Jaejoong.

"Uhuk!" aku tersedak mendengar jawaban Jaejoong, "_Yah_ Jung Changmin! Perutmu itu karung karet atau apa?"

Changmin hanya tersenyum bodoh, menyebalkan."Habis sayang kalau tidak dimakan, _hyung_.Warna mereka yang menggiurkan._Omo_! Aku ingin kue buatan Joongie lagi…."

"Besok akan Joongie buatkan kue untuk Minie _hyung_ lagi _ne_."Jaejoong tersenyum.

"_Yaksok_?" tanya Changmin.

Jaejoong menggangguk, "_Yaksok_."

"Tapi sejak kapan kau memanggil Joongie dengan sebutan 'Jonggie', Minie? Bukankah kau selalu memanggil Joongie dengan panggilan Kim Jaejoong?" tanya Junsu.

Ah, benar juga. Kenapa aku tidak sadar ya?

"_Wae_? Keberatan _Dolpino hyung_?" tanya Changmin.

"_Aniyo_.Jadi kenapa?"

"Em…. Karena masakan Joongie enak jadi aku merestuinya kalau Joongie jadi kakak iparku."

Plak! Telapak tangan Junsu sukses mendarat diatas kepala Changmin, "Apa-apaan itu!Dasar _dongsae_ kurang ajar!" omel Junsu.

_Well_…. Sepertinya malam ini aku pun akan menjadi saksi hidup perengkaran seekor '_Lumba-lumba'_ dan seekor '_Food monster'_. _Yeah_….Hal biasa yang menjadi hiburan tersendiri bagiku disela penat yang menggelayutiku.

Em…. Dimana si Jung besar itu? Ah…. Pasti dia sudah membawa Jaejoong ke kamar mereka. Aku tak terlalu peduli dengan apa yang akan mereka lakukan, toh mereka sudah besar, sudah bisa mengurus diri mereka sendiri. Aku juga tidak keberatan kalau mereka memberikanku seorang atau beberapa keponakan yang lucu. Pasti rumah ini semakin ramai…. Semoga Tuhan mendengar harapanku…. Semoga….

.

.

**TBC**

.

.

.

Friday, December 14, 2012

9:01:04 AM

NaraYuuki


	4. Chapter 4

_**Tittle : Little Princeses **_

_**Author : NaraYuuki**_

_**Betta Reader : Metha Sari**_

_**Genre : Romance? Family? (Ga ngerti soal beginian)**_

_**Rate : M (mungkin ==")**_

_**Cast : Umma dan Appa ^_^ and The Others**_

_**Disclaimer: : They are not mine, but this story is mine NaraYuuki**_

_**Warning : Author baru, masih butuh banyak belajar. Kesalahan ejaan dan pemilihan kata harap dimaklumi, Miss Ty bertebaran. **_

.

.

.

.

.

"Suie_hyung_ kenapa menangis?Pudding buatan Joongie tidak enak, _ne_?"

Ku tatap _doe eyes_ seperti milik seseorang itu lekat, bening dan indah. Benar-benar menenangkan sekali ketika aku menatap mata indah Joongie.

"Kalau pudingnya tidak enak nanti Joongie buatkan lagi yang lebih enak. Suie _hyung_ jangan menangis _ne_…."

Ku biarkan jemari lembut Joongie mengusap air mata yang sudah turun membasahi itu sungguh lembut, mirip jemari seseorang yang dulu sering mengusap kepalaku, sentuhan yang aku rindukan seumur hidupku.

"Joongie _chagy_, pudding buatanmu sungguh enak._Jinjja_."

"_Aniyo_…. Suie _hyung_ menangis karena pudding buatan Joongie tidak enak, _ne_?_mianhae_…."

Oh, tidak! Mata indah itu berkaca-kaca. Tidak! Jangan sampai aku melihat air mata mengalir di _doe eyes_ itu lagi! Tidak!

"Joongie, Junsu menangis karena sedang bertengkar dengan Yoochun." Yunho _hyung_ datang dan langsung mengelus helaian rambut hitam Joongie.

"_Jinjja_?" tanya Joongie sembari menatap teduh padaku.

Aku hanya menggangguk pelan, berusaha mengurai senyum diantara air mata yang terus mengalir dari mataku.

"Kalau begitu Joongie akan memarahi Chunie _hyung, ne_? Suie _hyung_ jangan menangis lagi…."

"_Aniya_ Joongie…." Yunho _hyung_ mencekal lengan Joongie yang berniat menemui Chunie, "Joongie, aku ingin makan dobboki buatanmu."

"Sekarang Yunie?"

"_Ne_."

"Tunggu _ne_, Joongie buatkan dulu."Dengan senyum yang menggembang dibibirnya Joongie berlari kecil menuju dapur.

"Su, kau harus bisa mengendalikan dirimu sendiri! Jangan sering terbawa perasaan…."

"_Mianhae_…." Lirihku.

"Kau bisa Suie…. Kau pasti bisa." Ucap Yuho _hyung_, ditepuknya pundakku sebelum pergi.

Rasanya sakit…. Dadaku terasa ini bahkan lebih menyakitkan daripada saat aku kehilangan sekali aku bagi beban ini pada Chunie, tapi Chunie tidak tahu apa-apa dan aku tidak mau membebaninya dengan masalah aku dan Yunho _hyung_ saja yang tahu masalah ini.

.

.

Hari ini aku berjanji akan menemani Joongie berbelanja. Ugh, dia sangat suka belanja. Bukan hanya belanja juga sangat suka belanja kebutuhan dia bersikap seperti _ahjuma_, kadang dia bertingkah seperti anak kecil menggemaskan. Ugh, aku sangat gemas padanya.

"_Apho_!Kenapa Suie _hyung_ mencubit pipiku?"

"_Omo_! Joongie, jangan mempoutkan bibirmu seperti itu! Aku sangat gemas padamu…. Kya…. Aku ingin memakanmu "

Pluk! Aku merasakan sesuatu menimpa kepalaku._Omo_! Raja iblis menyeringai, tatapan yang mengerikan.

"Kau mau apakan Joongieku, Kim Junsu?"

"_Aniyo hyung_…." Aku beringsut berlari kebelakang Chunie. Ck, kenapa aku lupa kalau si Raja iblis itu ikut bersama kami sich?, "Ck…. Kenapa Yunho _hyung_ harus ikut sich? Hya! Kemana si _foodmonster_ itu?Kenapa dia menghilang?" lupa kalau selain raja iblis si _food monster_ itu juga kemana menghilangnya dia?

"Kalau mencari Changmin, dia sedang berada di _stand_ makanan." Sahut Chunie.

_Omo_! Kenapa aku bisa melupakan kelakuan bocah satu itu sich?

"Suie _baby_, ada satu hal yang mengganjal hatiku." Ucap Chunie.

"Em?_Jinjja_?Apa itu Chunie?" tanyaku.

"Sejak awal kau sudah sangat menyayangi Jaejoong, apa sebelumnya kalian sudah saling kenal?"

Aku tersenyum, pertanyaan yang sering Chunie lontarkan selama setahun belakangan ini kembali aku hela napas sejenak, membiarkan sakit itu menguar sedikit.

"_Wae_?Cemburu _eoh_?" godaku.

"_Ani_.Aku hanya merasa kau menyembunyikan sesuatu dariku Suie _baby_.Kau tahu, kan aku tidak suka kalau kau menyimpan rahasia dariku?"Chunie menatap tajam padaku, tatapan serius yang jarang sekali dia perlihatkan kali ku lihat tatapan seriusnya ketika dia melamarku beberapa tahun yang lalu.

"_Ani. Jinjja_…."

"_Kojima_ Park Junsu!" pelan dia memanggil namaku yang memang beberapa tahun terakhir ini menjadi Park Junsu setelah kami dalam kalimat yang dia ucapkan membuatku tersadar kalau Chunie sedang serius saat ini.

"Kita bahas di rumah saja, _ne_? Yunho _hyung_ dan Joongie sudah berada jauh di depan." Ucapku sembari menunjuk Yunho _hyung_ dan Joongie yang memang sudah berada jauh di depan sana, meninggalkan aku dan Chunie.

Chunie menghela napas berat, "Aku tahu kau tidak akan menceritakan padaku, Baby…." Diusapnya kepalaku lembut, "Tapi berjanjilah kau tidak akan menyakiti dirimu sendiri!Berjanjilah kalau kau akan bersandar padaku kalau terjadi sesuatu hal yang buruk!"

Aku menggangguk pelan. Aku tahu cepat atau lambat aku pasti akan mengatakan apa yang menjadi rahasiaku selama ini pada Chunie. Tapi setidaknya sekarang bukanlah waktu yang tepat. Sedikit lagi…. Tinggal sedikit lagi…. Sampai saat itu tiba, biar ku simpan dulu untuk sementara waktu rahasia kecil ini.

.

.

Hujan…. Entah kenapa aku tidak terlalu karena kenangan buruk yang selalu aku alami berhubungan dengan hujan. Ah, sudahlah…. Kerinduanku membuatku membuka album foto lama orang yang sudah usang dan rusak itu masih ku simpan dan ku jaga dengan baik karena separuh hidupku terikat dengan kenangan yang terekam dalam setiap potret dalam album foto tua itu.

Air mata pun datang dengan sendirinya tanpa ku undang. Ah, foto ini…. Aku ingat benar…. Foto ketika _Umma_ sedang mejemur pakaian dan aku membantunya menjatuhkan jemuran itu hingga kotor lagi dan terpaksa _Umma_ mencucinya tersenyum disela air mata yang terus mengalir. Lembar berikutnya…. Tanganku gemetar, menatap foto lama yang hampir berubah warna itu.

"Hiks…." Isakan lolos dari bibirku, "_Umma…. Appa_…." Lirihku.

Dekapan hangat itu membuat sedikit tenang hatiku yang tengah bergemuruh perih.

"_Appa_ tampan, _Umma_ cantik, _aegya_ yang menggemaskan…. Suie _hyung_ pasti bahagia, _ne_?"

_Doe eyes_ itu mengamati sebuah foto yang berada didalam album foto yang tengah ku pegang. Jemari lentik itu mengusap seorang bayi yang tengah di gendong oleh sang _umma_.

Potret keluarga bahagia _eoh_? ._Umma_ku yang tengah menggendong bayi laki-laki menggemaskan dan _Appa_ku yang berdiri disamping _Umma_, tersenyum lembut menatap bayi dalam gendongan _Umma_.

"Suie _hyung_ waktu bayi sangat lucu…." Gumam Joongie, matanya berbinar menatap bayi yang berada di gendongan _Umma_.

Aku hanya tersenyum melihat _doe eyes_ itu berbinar, "Joongie juga mau bayi?"

"_Ne_…."

"Mintalah pada Yunho _hyung_!"

"_Mwo_?" _doe eyes_ itu membulat, _Omo_! Terlihat semakin menggemaskan saja, "Bagaimana caranya Sui _hyung_?Apa Yunie akan mengambil bayi dari panti asuhan kalau Joongie meminta bayi pada Yunie?"

"_Ani_…."

"Lalu?"

_Omo_! Haruskah aku mencuci otakmu agar kau bisa memahami apa yang aku katakan Kim Jaejoong? Kau benar-benar….

"Joongie…."

"_Ne_?"

"Kau benar-benar tidak ingat kenangan masa lalumu?"

Joongie menggelengkan kepalanya pelan, "_Ani_…. Joongie tidak ingat…." Jawabnya lirih, "Tanpa masa lalu pun Joongie bisa bahagia… karena ada keluarga Joongie disini. Ada Suie _hyung_, Chunie _hyung_, Minie _hyung_ dan Yunie."

"_Ne_…. sepertinya masa lalu memang lebih baik tidak menyentuhmu lagi…."

"Tapi Joongie ingin tahu seperti apa orang tua Joongie, Joongie ingin tahu apakah _Appa_ Joongie setampan _Appa_ Junsu _hyung_?Apa _Umma_ Joongie secantik _Umma_ Junsu _hyung_?"

"_Jinjja_?Jongie ingin bertemu mereka?"

"_Ne_…."

"Kalau begitu besok pagi aku akan mengantarmu menemui orang tuamu Joongie."

"_Jinjja_?Suie _hyung_ tidak bohong pada Joongie?"

"_Ne_…."

"_Yaksok_?"

"_Yaksok_…."

"_Gomawo_ Suie _hyung_…."

Aku tersenyum, hangat…. Joongie memang selalu hangat ketika Yunho _hyung_membunuhku nantinya. Yang terpenting aku akan mengatakan semuanya pada Joongie, apa pun yang akan terjadi nantinya, biarlah terjadi….

.

.

**TBC**

.

.

Friday, December 14, 2012

NaraYuuki

**Oh ya NaraYuuki eonni bilang, katanya terima kasih buat yang udah nyempetin baca FF ini...**

**Gomawo **


	5. Chapter 5

_**Tittle : Little Princeses **_

_**Author : NaraYuuki**_

_**Genre : Romance? Family? (Ga ngerti soal beginian)**_

_**Rate : M (mungkin ==")**_

_**Cast : Umma dan Appa ^_^ and The Others**_

_**Disclaimer: : They are not mine, but this story is mine NaraYuuki**_

_**Warning : Author baru, masih butuh banyak belajar. Kesalahan ejaan dan pemilihan kata harap dimaklumi, Miss Ty bertebaran. **_

.

.

Chap ini juga terinspirasi dari Manga Vampire Knight karya Hino Matsumori.

.

.

.

"Kim Junsu! Sudah ku katakan padamu untuk menunggu sebentar lagi? Kenapa kau tidak mau bersabar sedikit lagi? Kenapa kau mengatakan semuanya pada Joongie?!"

Takut…. Takut sekali melihat Yunie marah seperti itu. Benar-benar takut…. Joongie tidak mengerti kenapa Yunie begitu marah pada Sue _hyung_ hanya karena Suie _hyung_ mengantar Joongie menemui orang tua Joongie. Menyeramkan. Yunie tidak pernah marah seperti ii sebelumnya. Joongie takut Yunie yang seperti ini.

Hiks….

Lihat! Suie _hyung_ juga takut pada Yunie yang seperti itu….

"Jung Yunho sudah hentikan! Kau tidak perlu membentak Junsu seperti itu! Semuanya bisa dibicarakan dengan kepala dingin." bahkan Chunie _hyung_ yang biasanya tidak pernah marah pun ikut marah.

Ini salah Joongie? Semua salah Joongie?

"_Hyung_ sudah! Sebenarnya ada apa? Kenapa kau memarahi Suie _hyung_?" Minie hyung berusaha menanangkan Yunie.

Hiks….

Gara-gara Joongie semuanya bertengkar seperti itu? _Aniyo_…. Joongie bukan anak nakal, _jebbal_ jangan bertengkar! Iya, semua salah Joongie jadi marahi saja Joongie….

Suie _hyung_ yang sebelumnya berada dalam pelukan Chunie _hyung_ menghambur dan memeluk Joongie, mengusap kepala Joongie, hangat…. Seperti belaian _Umma_ yang selalu Joongie rindukan.

"Yunho _hyung_, _mianhae…. Jeongmal mianhae_…. Tapi aku tidak bisa menyembunyikan semua ini dari Joongie lebih lama lagi, _hyung_. Joongie berhak tahu siapa dirnya sendiri, dia berhak tahu siapa keluarganya." Isak Suie _hyung_.

Joongie binggung. Sebenarnya apa yang membuat mereka bertengkar karena Joongie? Apa karena tadi siang Joongie pergi menemui orang tua Joongie bersama Suie _hyung_? Kenapa? Kalau hanya karena itu kenapa Yunie bisa samarah itu pada Suie _hyung_?

Joongie hanya mengunjungi _Appa_ dan _Umma_ bersama Suie _hyung_. Kata Suie _hyung, Appa_ Joongie bernama Kim Hankyung dan _Umma_ Joongie bernama Kim Heechul. Em…. Tapi Joongie tidak bisa melihat wajah _Appa_ dan _Umma_ Joongie karena mereka sudah bahagia di surga, dan Joongie harus bahagia juga di sini ^_^. Tapi kalau melihat Yunie memarahi Suie _hyung_ seperti itu mana bisa Joongie bahagia? Joongie sedih….

"Aku hanya ingin dia tahu, dia masih mempunyai seorang kakak yang sangat menyayanginya yang ingin selalu memeluk, menjaga dan melindunginya…." Suie _hyung_ mengeratkan pelukannya pada Joongie, ugh…. Sesak….

"Su… Suie _hyung_…. Joongie sesak…."

"Suie _baby_ apa maksudmu? Siapa yang mempunyai kakak? Katakan yang jelas…."

Yunie menggenggam tangan Joongie erat, "Joongie, dengar…. Joongie sudah mengunjungi orang tua Joongie _ne_?"

Joongie menggangguk saja, sepertinya Yunie mau mengatakan sesuatu yang penting pada Joongie. Jarang sekali Yunie memasang wajah serius seperti itu bila sedang bicara pada Joongie.

"Apa Joongie tahu kalau Joongie masih mempunyai seorang _hyung_?"

"_Ani_…" Joongie menggelengkan kepala Joongie, Suie _hyung_ tidak bilang kalau Joongie masih punya _hyung_. Kalaupun Joongie punya, dimana _hyung_ Joongie sekarang?

"Kim Junsu adalah _hyung_mu Joongie."

"_MWO_?!" em, kenapa Chunie _hyung_ dan Minie _hyung_ berteriak kaget seperti itu ya? Bukankah memang Suie _hyung_ itu sudah Joongie anggap _hyung_ Joongie sendiri.

Yunie menunjukkan sebuaf foto pada Joongie.

"_Omo_! Inikan foto _Umma_ dan _Appa_ Suie _hyung_, lalu bayi dalam gendongan _Umma_ Suie _hyung_ itu adalah Suie _hyung_ waktu Suie _hyung_ masih bayi, kan?"

Suie _hyung_ menggelengkan kepalanya pelan, "_Aniya_ Joongie, bayi yang digendong _Umma_ adalah Joongie…."

"Joongie?"

"Lihat ini Joongie! Ini satu-satunya yang _hyung_ punya…." Suie hyung menunjukkan sebuah foto pada Joongie, "Ini _Appa, Umma, hyung_ yang berusia 13 tahun dan Joongie yang baru berumur 5 tahun."

Joongie menatap Suie _hyung_. Joongie binggung.

"_Boo_ Jaejoongie…. _Umma_ Junsu dan _Umma Boo_ Jaejoongie adalah orang yang sama. Orang tua kalian sama. Kalian adalah _sibling_…." Yunie mengusap pipi Joongie.

"Saudara kandung?" suara Chunie _hyung_ terdengar begitu lirih.

"_Omo_! Bagaimana bisa? Astaga!" Minie _hyung_ sepertinya juga binggung seperti Joongie _ne_?

"Joongie, aku kakakmu, kakak kandungmu. Dan Joongie adalah adik Kim Junsu. _Arraso_?" tanya Suie _hyung_.

"Joongie adik Suie _hyung_? Itu artinya _Appa_ dan _Umma_ Joongie, _Appa_ dan _Umma_ Suie _hyung_ orang yang sama? Kim Hankyung? Kim Heechul?"

"_Ne_…." Suie _hyung_ tersenyum.

.

Em, kenapa semua berkumpul di kamar Joongie dan Yunie ya? Suie _hyung_ bahkan tidur bersama Joongie dan memeluk Joongie erat. Hangat seperti pelukan Yunie tapi rasanya berbeda. Joongie tidak tahu dan tidak mengerti perasaan apa ini? Tapi hati Joongie terasa sangat nyaman dipeluk oleh Suie _hyung_.

Yunie, Chunie _hyung_ dan Minie _hyung_ sedang bicara serius di sofa dekat jendela. Joongie tidak mengerti apa yang mereka bicarakan, tapi Joongie mendengar apa yang mereka bicarakan. Kenapa nama Joongie dibawa-bawa ya? Apa mereka sedang membicarakan Joongie? Apa Joongie nakal sehingga mereka mau menghukum Joongie? _Anwde_…. Hiks…. Joongie janji tidak akan nakal lagi tapi jangan hukum Joongie…. Yunie….

"Bagaimana bisa _hyung_ tidak memberi tahu hal ini padaku dan Chunie _hyung_? Bagaimana bisa kami tidak tahu kalau Kim Junsu dan Kim Jaejoong adalah saudara kandung?!"

"Tenanglah Minie…."

"Tidak bisa tenang sebelum _hyung_ menjelaskan semuanya secara lengkap!"

"Yun, katakan padaku…. Kemana selama ini Jaejoong disembunyikan? Kenapa aku tidak pernah melihatnya di rumah Junsu?"

"Selama ini Joongie dirawat oleh tangan kanan _ahjushi_ Kim…." Suara Yunie terdengar begitu sedih. Apa Yunie sedang ada masalah?

"_Wae_? Kenapa dia tidak tinggal dengan Suie?"

"Saudara tiri _ahjushi_ Kim sangat membenci keluarga Joongie. Kelahiran Joongie akan menyulitkan rencana mereka untuk menguasai semua asset kekayaan _ahjushi_ Kim. Perlu kalian tahu, ayah dari Hankyung _ahjushi_ mengatakan pada anak-anaknya, siapa yang memberikannya cucu yang berwajah mirip dengan mendiang istri pertamanya maka seluruh hartanya akan diberikan pada sang cucu."

"Istri pertama _haraboji_ Kim? Siapa?" suara Changmin _hyung_ membuat Joongie sedikit kaget, Changmin _hyung_ punya suara yang unik.

"_Molla_. Dia orang Cina asli. _Yeoja_ itu meninggal setelah melahirkan Hankyung _ahjushi_."

"Lalu? Kenapa Jaejoong dirawat terpisah dari Suie?"

"Joongie bukannya dirawat terpisah, Chun. Joongie hanya disembunyikan dari dunia luar. Selama 5 tahun Joongie dikurung di rumah _Kim's_, tidak boleh pergi sama sekali. Kalau ada tamu yang berkunjung ke rumah _Kim's_, Joongie akan di sembunyikan di ruangan khusus agar tidak ada yang tahu tentang Joongie. Kalau kau tanya kenapa? Itu semua karena Joongie sangat mirip dengan _yeoja_ yang melahirkan Hankyung _ahjushi_. Kalian tahu? Sampai sekarang saudara tiri Hankyung _ahjushi_ masih mencari Joongie, karena seluruh asset keluarga Kim telah dibuat atas nama Joongie oleh _haraboji_ Kim."

"Yunie…." Tak tahu kenapa tapi Joongie takut sekali, padahal Suie _hyung_ sudah memeluk Joongie, tapi Joongie takut, "Yunie…."

"_Ne, Boo_…. Tidurlah…. Aku di sini…." Suara Yunie terdengar begitu dekat.

Dapat Joongie rasakan tangan hangat Yunie mengusap kepala Joongie lembut, membuat kehangatan itu bertambah, Joongie nyaman sekali seperti ini, sampai mimpi itu menjemput Joongie. Mimpi ketika Joongie masih kecil bermain bola di halaman sebuah rumah besar… Joongie tidak main bola sendiri ada Suie _hyung_ dan…, Em… Siapa _ahjushi_ itu ya? Joongie pernah melihatnya…. Tapi dimana? Ah…. Dia bukan _ahjushi_. Dia _Appa_ Joongie….

.

.

**TBC**

.

.

Saturday, December 15, 2012

9:41:52 AM

NaraYuuki


	6. Chapter 6

_**Tittle : Little Princeses **_

_**Author : NaraYuuki**_

_**Genre : Romance? Family? **_

_**Rate : M (mungkin ==")**_

_**Cast : Umma dan Appa ^_^ and The Others**_

_**Disclaimer: : They are not mine, but this story is mine NaraYuuki**_

_**Warning : **__**Yuuki **__** masih butuh banyak belajar. Kesalahan ejaan dan pemilihan kata harap dimaklumi, Miss Ty bertebaran. **_

.

.

.

Bagaimana bisa _hyung_ tidak memberi tahu hal ini padaku dan Chunie _hyung_? Bagaimana bisa kami tidak tahu kalau Kim Junsu dan Kim Jaejoong adalah saudara kandung?!"

"Tenanglah Minie…." Pintaku. Ku lirik Joongie yang tengah tertidur dalam pelukan Junsu. Yah, kali ini saja aku biarkan Joongie dipeluk orang lain. Lagipula yang memeluknya adalah hyungnya sendiri.

"Tidak bisa tenang sebelum _hyung_ menjelaskan semuanya secara lengkap!" ck…. Jung Changmin, darimana kau dapat sifat keras kepala itu? Yeah, ku rasa sudah keturunan gen.

"Yun, katakan padaku…. Kemana selama ini Jaejoong disembunyikan? Kenapa aku tidak pernah melihatnya di rumah Junsu?" kali ini Yoochun yang mencercaku dengan pertanyaan yang kurang lebih sama.

"Selama ini Joongie dirawat oleh tangan kanan _ahjushi_ Kim…." Lirihku.

"_Wae_? Kenapa dia tidak tinggal dengan Suie?" Park Yoochun memang selalu tanggap mengenai apapun yang berhubungan dengan pasangan hidupnya.

"Saudara tiri _ahjushi_ Kim sangat membenci keluarga Joongie. Kelahiran Joongie akan menyulitkan rencana mereka untuk menguasai semua asset kekayaan _ahjushi_ Kim. Perlu kalian tahu, ayah dari Hankyung _ahjushi_ mengatakan pada anak-anaknya, siapa yang memberikannya cucu yang berwajah mirip dengan mendiang istri pertamanya maka seluruh hartanya akan diberikan pada sang cucu." Ku ceritakan saja apa yang ku ketahui. Toh semuanya sudah terbongkar, bukan?

"Istri pertama _haraboji_ Kim? Siapa?" tanya Changmin dengan suara tenornya yang kadang mengganggu. Untung Joongie tidak terbangun gara-gara suara berisiknya.

"_Molla_. Dia orang Cina asli. _Yeoja_ itu meninggal setelah melahirkan Hankyung _ahjushi_." Jawabku.

"Lalu? Kenapa Jaejoong dirawat terpisah dari Suie?" Yoochun memasang wajah seriusnya.

"Joongie bukannya dirawat terpisah, Chun. Joongie hanya disembunyikan dari dunia luar. Selama 5 tahun Joongie dikurung di rumah _Kim's_, tidak boleh pergi sama sekali. Kalau ada tamu yang berkunjung ke rumah _Kim's_, Joongie akan di sembunyikan di ruangan khusus agar tidak ada yang tahu tentang Joongie. Kalau kau tanya kenapa? Itu semua karena Joongie sangat mirip dengan _yeoja_ yang melahirkan Hankyung _ahjushi_. Kalian tahu? Sampai sekarang saudara tiri Hankyung _ahjushi_ masih mencari Joongie, karena seluruh asset keluarga Kim telah dibuat atas nama Joongie oleh _haraboji_ Kim."

"Yunie…." Ku tolehkan kepalaku ke arah ranjang _King_ _Size_ tempat Joongie dan Junsu tertidur. Sepertinya Joongie mengigau. Mimpi burukkah dia?

"Yunie…."

"_Ne, Boo_…. Tidurlah…. Aku disini…." ku usap kepala Joongie lembut, dia selalu merasa nyaman bila aku mengusap kepalanya. Polos seperti anak kecil, bukan? Itulah yang membuatku jatuh kedalam jeratan seorang Kim Jaejoong.

"_Hyung_…." Panggil Changmin.

"Kalian pergilah! Kita bicara besok pagi saja."

"Hei Jung Yunho, ku rasa kau juga harus pergi!" ucap Junsu.

"_Wae_? Ini kamarku."

"Selama Suie tidur disini kau harus tidur di kamar lain!"

"Aku tidak bernafsu pada _Dolpin_ pantat bebekmu itu Chun."

"_Who know_?!"

_Aish_! _Jinjja_! Aku harus tidur di kamar lain? Tidak bisa memeluk _Boo_ Jaejoongieku? _Hell no_!

"Kalau begitu bawa Junsu pergi bersamamu, Chun!"

"_Siro_!" dengan seenak jidatnya Yoochun menarikku pergi. Ck! Benar-benar malam yang menyebalkan. Semoga aku bisa tidur nyeyak tanpa _Boo_ Jaejoongie dalam pelukanku.

_Aku tahu…_

_Dibalik senyumanmu itu_

_Tersimpan luka yang coba kau tutupi_

_Aku mengerti…_

_Dibalik senyum tulusmu itu_

_Tersisip sembilu yang membelenggu hatimu_

_Aku tahu…_

_Aku mengerti…_

_Aku paham…_

_Kau menyimpan sendiri_

_Perihmu_

_Air matamu_

_Sedihmu_

_Deritamu…_

_Di balik senyum manismu_

_Tersiman getir dalam binar doe eyesmu…._

"_Boo_, kenapa melamun?" ku dekap _namja_ yang membuatku luluh dan mengabaikan semua sifatku. _Namja_ yang selalu membuatku lupa siapa diriku sebenarnya, _namja_ yang membuat seorang Jung Yunho yang angkuh bertekuk lutut dengan mudahnya.

"Yunie, kalau Suie _hyung_ itu _hyung_ Joongie, kenapa Joongie tidak ingat?" tanyanya polos.

_Omo_! Jangan memasang wajah semenggoda itu _Boo_! Tidak tahukah kau aku mencoba menahan diriku untuk tidak memakanmu saat ini? _Yeah_, kalau tidak ingat ancaman Junsu yang mengatakan akan membawamu pergi dariku, pasti sekarang aku sudah…. Lupakan!

"_Boo_, bahkan kau melupakanku, melupakan _Appa_ dan _Umma_mu sendiri…."

"_Mian_…. Joongie nakal _ne_? Apa Yunie akan menghukum Joongie?"

"_Ani_. Itu bukan salah Joongie. Itu salah orang-orang jahat itu yang membuat Joongie seperti sekarang." Jawabku, "Tidak apa-apa Joongie melupakan masa lalu Joongie, karena yang terpenting Jongie tidak melupakan _Appa_ dan _Umma_ Joongie, sekarag Joongie sudah tahu kalau Joongie punya _hyung_, Joongie juga punya Yunie yang sangat mencintai Joongie."

"_Ne_…."

Ah…. Senyum itu…. Senyum yang membuat Kim Jaejoong semakin terlihat begitu mempesona dimataku. Bolehkah? Aku ingin sekali merasakan bibir chery itu lagi. Semalam aku dipaksa Yoochun tidur di kamar tamu sehingga pagi ini aku tidak mendapatkan jatah _morning kiss_ku dari _Boo_ Jaejoongieku tercinta.

"Kau ini benar-benar seorang Pedofil, _hyung_."

"Ck, apa maumu Jung Changmin?" kesalku. Changmin datang disaat tidak tepat. Mengganggu kemesraanku dan _Boo_ Jaejoongie saja.

"Pagi-pagi jangan berbuat mesum pada Joongie, _hyung_! Kalau kau membuatnya hamil, _Dolpino hyung_ akan memarahimu dengan suara _Dolpin_nya."

"Hamil? Yunie, Joongie ingin punya bayi seperti dalam foto Suie _hyung_."

"_MWO_?" pekikku kaget bersama dengan Changmin.

Joongie ingin punya bayi? Bayi yang sama seperti yang berada didalam foto milik Junsu? Oh, _Boo_ Jaejoongieku yang polos, bayi itu adalah dirimu waktu masih bayi, _Boo_. Tapi kalau kau ingin bayi dengan senang hati akan aku berikan.

"Joongie ingin bayi?" tanyaku memastikan.

Dengan imutnya _Boo_ Jaejoongie menggangguk.

"_Ne, kajja_ kita ke kamar! Kita buat bayi."

Sret! Dengan kasarnya Changmin menarik _Boo_ Jaejoongie dari pelukanku, "Dasar raja iblis beruang _pervert_." Omelnya.

Tunggu! Apa-apaan dia? Mengatai _hyung_nya sendiri seperti itu? Sudah bosan hidup rupanya kau Jung Changmin.

"Lepaskan tangan _Boo_ Jaejoongieku, JUNG CHANGMIN!"

"Joongie bisakah kau membuatkan kopi untukku dan Yunho _hyung_? Kami perlu bicara sebentar."

"_Ne_." dengan semangat _Boo_ Jaejoongieku pergi, meninggalkanku dan _dongsae_ kurang ajar ini!

"Katakan padaku apa yang membuatmu menggangguku dan _Boo_ Jae, Jung Changmin?!"

"_Arra_. Jangan menatapku seolah-olah kau ingin mencincangku sekarang juga, _hyung_."

"Memang akan aku lakukan."

"_Dolpin hyung_ menelpon. Katanya dia menemukan sebuah paket berisi bangkai merpati di depan pintu apartemen yang dulu pernah ditempati oleh Joongie."

Okay. Serius. Ternyata mereka mulai bergerak sekarang.

"Di dalam paket itu juga terdapat foto Joongie."

"Menarik."

"Apanya yang menarik? Itu berarti mereka tahu keberadaan Joongie, _hyung_."

Benar. Mereka memang tahu keberadaan Jaejoong, tapi dunia tidak tahu kalau Kim Jaejoong masih hidup, karena itu mereka bisa dengan mudah menguasai semua milik _Kim's,_ jadi bagaimana kalau dunia tahu kalau seorang Kim Jaejoong masih hidup? Akan menarik bukan?

"Minie, bobol sitem keamanan mereka! Aku ingin kau mencarikan sesuatu untukku."

"_Ne. arraso_."

Inilah enaknya memiliki _dongsaeng_ seorang haker jenius.

.

"Yah! Apa yang kau lakukan pada Joongieku Jung Yunho?"

Memang apa yang aku lakukan pada _Boo_ jaejoongieku? Aku hanya mengusap kepalanya yang tengah tidur di pangkuanku, ah…. _Boo_ Jaejoongieku seperti seekor anak kucing. Sangat menggemaskan. Lalu kenapa Junsu marah? Apakah karena _Boo_ Jaejoongieku hanya mengenakan kemeja putihku yang kebesaran? Ku rasa tidak. Justru _Boo_ Jaejoongieku terlihat begitu mempesona.

"Apa yang ku lakukan pada _Boo_ Jaejoongie? Sama seperti yang Yoochun lakukan padamu, setiap malam kan? Kenapa kau masih bertanya?"

"_Yah_! Dasar beruang mesum!" omel Junsu, "Setidaknya pakaikan baju yang layak untuk adikku setelah kalian…. Lupakan! Aku datang kesini bukan untuk bicara hal itu."

"Lalu?"

"Dalam perjalanan pulang dari apartemen Joongie tadi, aku sempat melihat mereka. Joongie dalam bahaya. Aku ingin membawanya pergi dari Korea."

"_Ani_."

"_Wae_?"

"Karena aku punya rencana lain, Suie."

"Rencana apa?"

Aku hanya tersenyum, ku rasakan _Boo_ Jaejoongieku menggeliat dalam tidurnya, mencari kenyaman, "Hutang nyawa dibalas nyawa Junsu. Kalau mereka ingin bermain-main dengan nyawa _Boo_ Jaejoongieku, maka aku juga bisa melakukan hal yang sama…."

.

.

**TBC**

.

.

.

.

Saturday, December 15, 2012

5:05:32 PM

NaraYuuki


	7. Chapter 7

_**Tittle : Little Princeses **_

_**Author : NaraYuuki**_

_**Genre : Romance? Family? (Ga ngerti soal beginian)**_

_**Rate : M (mungkin ==")**_

_**Cast : Umma dan Appa ^_^ and The Others**_

_**Disclaimer: : They are not mine, but this story is mine NaraYuuki**_

_**Warning : Author baru, masih butuh banyak belajar. Kesalahan ejaan dan pemilihan kata harap dimaklumi, Miss Ty bertebaran. **_

_._

_._

_._

**Happy Read ^_^**

_._

_._

_Yeah_… suka bermain dan mengabaikan belajar. Sama seperti Jung bersaudara dan juga Park Yoochun yang tengah asyik bermain _game_, mengabaikan perintah orang tua mereka yang meminta mereka untuk belajar. Ck…. Anak-anak memang seperti itu, bukan?

"Yunie, Chunie, Minie, cepat masuk ke kamar kalian dan mandi! Kita akan kedatangan tamu penting…." Perintah Leeteuk, atau _Mrs_. Jung, _umma_ dari Jung Yunho muda dan Jung Changmin muda.

"_Siro_!Kami sedang main _Umma_!" tolak Changmin.

"_Ahjuma_, Chunie kan tidak tinggal disini…. Kenapa Chunie harus mandi juga?"Park Yoochun bertanya dengan polosnya. Ck…. Dasar anak-anak.

"_Yah_ Jung Changmin! Tidak menuruti mau _Umma eoh_?Kalau begitu jatah makanmu _Umma_ potong!" ancam _Mrs_. Jung.

"_Mwo_?_Arraso Umma_. Minie mandi dulu. Jangan potong makanan Minie _ne_…." pinta Changmin sembari memasang _puppy eyes food monster_nya sebelum berlari kecil menuju kamarnya di lantai atas.

"Dan Park Yoochun, cepat pergi ke kamar tamu! Orang tuamu menunggu disana! Atau kau mau _Ahjumma_ mencukur rambutmu?"

"_Andwe_!_Ne, Ahjuma_…." Dengan malas Yoochun melangkah pergi menuju kamar tamu yang berada disisi sebelah kanan kediaman keluarga Yoochun tidak bertanya ruang tamu tempat orang tuanya berada dibagian mana, mengingat kediaman Jung memiliki puluhan ruang saja agar Park muda itu tidak tersesat.

"_Yah_ Yunie! Kenapa tidak mandi dan bersiap juga?" omel _Mrs_. Jung.

"_Umma_, siapa tamu kita sebenarnya?Kenapa _Umma_ heboh seperti itu?Kenapa para _maid_ juga harus memasak banyak sekali yang datang adalah tamu penting?"

"_Omo_!Apa salahku hingga melahirkan anak sekaku ini?" gumam _Mrs_. Jung, "Yunie _chagya_, nanti kau akan tahu CEPATLAH MANDI SEBELUM _UMMA_ MEMANDIKANMU!"

"_Ani_.Kan yang akan datang tamu _Umma_ jadi kenapa aku juga harus repot-repot bersiap-siap?"

"JUNG YUNHOOOOOOOOOOO…." Aura setan menguar dari diri pemilik senyum menawan itu tidak habis pikir, darimana putra sulungnya yang sudah berusia 14 tahun itu bisa memiliki sikap tidak acuh (tidak peduli) seperti itu itu?Padahal Jung Kangin suaminya tidak sampai separah itu walaupun memang sedikit tidak acuh.

"Kenapa _Umma_ memanggil namaku seperti itu?" tanya Yunho polos.

"Hueeeee Kangin…. Lihat kelakuan anakmu! Hueeee…. Yunie yang ku lahirkan susah payah sekarang menjadi anak durhaka dan tidak mau menuruti permintaan sederhanaku. Hueeeee…." Raung _Mrs_. Jung itu sedikit berlebihan.

"Ck, _arraso_."Sahut Yunho kemudian, "Berhentilah bersikap seperti itu _Umma_! Membuatku malu saja." Ucap Yunho ketus sambil meninggalkan sang _Umma_ yang membatu menatap kepergiannya.

"Tapi sikap inilah yang bisa mengendalikanmu, nak." Gumam _Mrs_. Jung sembari memamerkan senyum setannya, "Beres sudah, tinggal menunggu kedatangan mereka saja."

.

.

"_Ummaaaaaa_ lapaaaaaaaaaaaaarrrrrrrrrrrrrr…."

Pluk! Sebuah bantal sofa mendarat mulus di wajah seorang Jung ?_Hyung_ tersayanglah yang menjadi tersangka pelemparaan bantal naas itu._Poor_ Changmin….

"_Yahhyung_!" pekik Changmin.

"Kau menyakiti telingaku dengan lengkinganmu itu Jung Changmin." Datar Yunho tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari buku bisnis yang sedang dibacanya.

"Lagi pula kau sudah menghabiskan 10 bungkus keripik kentang dan 3 toples _coockies_, Minie. Bagaimana bisa kau lapar bila kau sudah makan sebanyak itu?" tanya Yoochun.

"Chunie _hyung_, apa kau lupa kalau aku ini masih dalam masa pertumbuhan? Aku membutuhkan banyak asupan makanan yang bergizi tahu…."

"Tapi makanmu terlalu banyak Jung Changmin." Sahut Yoochun.

Jung bersaudara dan Park muda masih asyik dengan urusan dan dunia mereka sendiri tanpa menyadari dua pasang mata tengah memperhatikan mereka dalam diam.

"Kalian siapa?" tanya Yunho yang menyadari tamu tidak diundang itu. Mata musangnya menatap 2 orang yang asing baginya.

"_Mwo_?_Nugu_?" tanya Changmin dan Yoochun yang sedikit kaget.

"_Anyeong_, Kim Junsu _imnida_…." Ucap _namja_manis yang tengah menggandeng seorang anak kecil yang sangat menggemaskan.

"Woaaa, kau beli boneka itu dimana? Lucunya…. Cantik . mau satu._Hyung_ belikan aku boneka seperti itu juga!" heboh Changmin melihat '_boneka'_ yang tengah digandeng oleh seorang Kim Junsu.

"Boneka?"Junsu mengikuti arah pandang Changmin, "Joongie bukan boneka, Joongie adikku."

"_Yah_! Kalian bertiga kenapa disini cepat ke ruang makan! Semua sudah menunggu kalian." Omel _Mrs_. Jung, "_Omo_! Suie _chagy_…. Dan…. Kyaaaa…. Joongie _chagy, Omo_! Imut sekali _" teriak _umma_dari Jung bersaudara itu begitu melihat Junsu dan Joongie.

Plak! Sebuah jitakan berhasil mendarat di atas kepala Leeteuk dengan suksesnya, "Suie, bawa Joongie ke ruang makan, _ne_!" perintah seorang _yeoja_ cantik.

"_Ne Umma_…." Jawab Junsu yang menggendong Joongie dengan susah payah, berjalan pelan menuju ruang makan diikuti oleh Jung bersaudara dan Park muda.

"_Yah_ Kim Heechul! Tidak bisakah kau bersikap sedikit sopan?Aku ini tuan rumah!" protes Mrs. Jung.

"Kalau aku tidak datang mungkin kau sudah menerkam ke-2 anakku, Jung Leeteuk." Jawab Heechul terdengar pedas.

"Dasar _dongsaeng_ kurang ajar!" omel Mrs. Jung, "Tapi Chulie, kau apakan anak-anakmu?Kenapa mereka bisa seimut itu?Bahkan Yunie dan Minie tidak bisa bersikap semanis itu."

"Sudahlah!Semua sudah menunggu bisa ngobrol setelah makan malam usai bukan?"

"_Ne. Kajja_!"

.

.

Jung Kangin, Jung Leeteuk, Park Yesung, Park Ryeowook, Kim Hankyung dan Kim Heechul sedang berbicara sembari memakan pencuci mulut mereka, membiarkan anak-anak mereka bermain sendiri. Bermain?Sepertinya tidak.

Mari kita lihat!

Kim Junsu sedang menyuapkan _ice cream vanilla_ pada sang adik, jangan abaikan tatapan ke-3 pasang mata yang menatap intens ke arah Kim bersaudara itu. Tatapan ingin ikut makan, tatapan kagum, dan tatapan ingin memiliki?

Tatapan pertama tentu saja milik Jung termuda. Hanya Changminlah yang akan memikirkan makanan meski perang Korea kembali tumpah. Tatapan ke-2 adalah milik Park Yoochun kagum dengan wajah imut Kim bersaudara terakhir jelas milik Jung sulung. Tapi apa yang ingin dimilikinya? _Ice cream_ yang sedang dimakan Kim bungsu?Permen loli yang sedang dipegang oleh Kim bungsu?Atau Kim bungsu itu sendiri yang menjadi incarannya?_Well_, kita serahkan semuanya pada Jung Yunho muda kita.

"Kim Junsu, boleh aku yang menyuapi adikmu?" tanya Yunho yang mendapat tatapan binggung dari Changmin dan Yoochun.

"Tumben?Apa yang merasukinya?" batin Changmin dan Yoochun. Sepertinya mereka memiliki pikiran yang sama soal keinginan langka Yunho.

"_Ne_." jawab Junsu, "Joongie disuapi oleh Yunho _hyung ne_." diusapnya kepala sang adik penuh sayang. Sepertinya Junsu sangat menyayangi adiknya.

Hup! Yunho berhasil memangku Joongie, bocah menggemaskan itu baru berumur lima tahun. sangat imut dan polos. Dengan perlahan Yunho menyuapkan sesendok demi sesendok _ice cream vanilla_ itu pada menghangat. Entah kenapa Yunho sangat menyukai apa yang sedang dilakukannya sekarang.

"Kim Junsu, apa kau sering menyuapi Joongie?" tanya Yunho.

"Panggil Suie saja, _H__yung_."Pinta Junsu, "_Ne_. Aku selalu membantu _Umma_ menyuapi Joongie, soalnya Joongie sangat imut dan menggemaskan."

"Min, sejak kapan Yunho _hyung_ suka anak kecil?" bisik Yoochun.

"_Molla __H__yung_." Binggung Changmin.

Jam dinding menunjukkan pukul 9 malam, Joongie kecil sudah berkali-kali menguap. Ah, malaikat kecil itu sudah mengantuk rupanya. Mengetahui putra kecilnya sudah mengantuk _Mrs_. Kim selaku _umma_ yang melahirkan Joongie menggendong balita bak boneka porselein itu hati-hati, merengkuhnya dalam dekapan hangatnya.

"Apa _A__hjuma_ akan membawa Joongie pulang?" tanya Yunho.

"_Mwo_?" tanya_Mrs_. Kim binggung, "_Ani_. Malam ini kami menginap disini Yunie ?"

"Em…. Bolehkan Joongie tidur bersamaku _A__hjuma_?"

Oh, _okay_. Kali ini bukan hanya Changmin dan Yoochun saja yang kaget, tetapi juga seluruh orang tua mereka tanpa Jung Yunho yang dingin, kaku dan sedikit tak acuh itu meminta seorang anak kecil untuk tidur bersamanya?

_Mrs_. Kim menatap _Mrs_. Jung, seolah sedang meminta pendapat.

"Bi…. Biarkan saja Joongie tidur di kama r Yunie, Chulie." Ucap _Mrs_. Jung.

"Ah, _ne_." Mrs. Kim memberikan Joongie yang tengah terlelap pada Yunho yang dengan sigap merengkuh Joongie dalam pelukannya, "Mungkin Joongie akan terbangun tengah malam dan meminta susu. Jadi kalau Yunie kerepotan panggil _A__hjuma ne_…."

"_Ne_." Yunho menggangguk pelan, "Kami ke kamar dulu." Ucap Yunho.

"_Ne_…." koor para orang tua.

"_Kajja_!Chunie _hyung_ dan Suie _hyung_ tidur di kamar Minie saja!"Changmin menarik tangan Yoochun dan Junsu.

"_Yeobo_, anak-anakmu salah makan apa? Kenapa jadi aneh begitu? Terutama Yunie. Sejak kapan anak itu membiarkan orang yang baru dikenalnya memasuki kamarnya?_Omo_!" binggung _Mrs_. Jung, "Apa besok aku perlu membawanya ke rumah sakit untuk memeriksa otaknya ya?" gumamnya berlebihan.

"Jangan berlebihan! Mungkin Yunie hanya ingin punya adik seperti Joongie." Sahur Mrs. Park.

Jadi para orang tua itupun menyimpulkan kalau Yunho muda menginginkan seorang adik kecil seperti Joongie mengingat adiknya yang berkelakuan ajaib selayaknya _food monster_ =="

.

.

"Joongie, cepatlah besar! Biar nanti kita bisa menikah…."

.

.

TBC

.

.

**P esan dari NaraYuuki : Terima kasih sudah membaca ff ini dan yang sudah mereview**

Saturday, December 15, 2012

9:12:47 PM

NaraYuuki


End file.
